Creeper
by AizenLover529
Summary: AU. Ichigo has run into some strange people in his day but this one takes the cake. But what will he do when he finds out he has a stalker on his hands? One-shot. GrimmIchi


**What's up guys! The new story I promised is here. I will say that Grimmjow is a little OOC in this but he's still enjoyable. Keep in mind I named this story Creeper for a reason. This is a one-shot. I do not own Bleach, enjoy and review.**

XoXoXOXoX

There he is again. Staring, just staring. It'd had taken me months to figure out he was staring at me all this time. Now that I know what he's been staring at, I can honestly say that I'm a little uncomfortable. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki; I live in this beautiful apartment complexa few blocks away from my college. The place is large enough for two people and the price was fair. Even for a broke college student like myself. I'm half way done with my second year. And as of right now, I'm out of school for spring break. Spring break is only about a week and a half in college but it's good to get a little time to myself, you know. But back to the situation at hand, there's this guy in my complex that just stares at me when I come home from school. At first I thought it was a coincidence since I was new to the building, but when he started showing up _every freakin' day _I knew something wasn't right.

The guy just stands there as I make my way to the elevators. He's a strange looking man; blue hair, sparkling blue eyes and a body of a Greek god. But that's beside the point, after I make my way to the elevators, he always follows. It's almost like he wants to be near me. I try not to pay much attention to him as he walks next to me, slightly brushing against me. I shift uncomfortably as I wait for the elevator, which doesn't usually take this long.

When it opened, I'm the first to get on and then the strange man. He doesn't ask me what floor because he already knows we live on the same floor. Hell, we live right next to each other. Once he pushes the button that said 6, he leans against the back of the elevator. I wait as the elevator dings with each floor we pass. I can hear the weirdo humming to himself as we wait. When the light on the numbers paused at the fifth floor I thought it was because someone was about to get on, but it was taking longer to open than usual.

_"Hello, can you hear me?"_ I didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Uh yeah?" I answer back. It was coming from the elevator speaker.

_"It seems that the elevator has malfunctioned. We'll have you guys out of there in no time, 5 minutes tops. Until then, try not to shake the elevator."_

"U-Uh okay? Hurry, alright? I wanna get home." I say. No one replies so I assume they were already off the speaker. I gulp as I realize I'm stuck in an elevator with a guy who has probably been stalking me. I turn slightly to see what he's up to and I find him leering at me. I then quickly turn around. I hear him chuckle and move closer to me. He doesn't move for a while but I shiver as I feel his breath on the back of my neck. He then inhales deeply, getting a nice sniff of my hair.

"Please tell me you did not just sniff my fucking hair."

"And if I did." He says. I stop as he speaks. I had never heard him say a word before. His voice was absolutely sinful in the best way possible. I couldn't suppress my shiver. I stop myself from doing any other strange things around this man. I try to remember that I'm angry and that he sniffed my hair. Yeah, that's better.

"Y-You shouldn't do that. It's shit like that that makes people think you're a weirdo." I turn to face him so that we were face to face. I glare at him but he doesn't seem fazed in the least. He simply gives me a side-ways smirk and gets even closer, if that's even physically possible.

"And what's wrong with being a little weird. I only sniffed your hair to see where that delightful scent was coming from. And it turns out that its coming from here." He says as he sniffs my neck. I could feel his tongue roam up my neck. At this point I'm completely grossed out and aroused at the same time.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Don't fucking touch me _or_ lick me. That's fucking weird man. You try something like that again and I'm gonna kick your ass dude." He laughs quietly while running a hand though his rough looking hair.

"I would love to see you try, Kurosaki."

_Ding_

The elevator opens as he walks out. I'm left standing there, trying to put puzzle pieces that don't fit together. I didn't tell that guy my name. I can feel a cold sweat creep down the center of my back. I watch as he walks into his apartment. I step out just as the elevator is about to close. I run to my apartment, quickly opening my door and shut it and immediately locking it. My heart was beating extremely fast as I made my way to my room. Once inside, I take off my shoes, sit down my bag, and lay on my bed, thinking.

I try very hard to think back when I first moved in here. Maybe I told him my name then. Although I highly doubt it but it gave me peace of mind if I thought about it that way. Once my head is clear of any negative thoughts, I realized that I was hungry. Throughout all the mini heart attacks I had just experienced in the last 5 minutes, I didn't even have time to think about food. So, I lean up and head towards my kitchen to retrieve some left over pizza from last night. I heat it up and take it out once I feel it's hot enough. Afterwards, I make my way to the couch to watch some T.V. There wasn't much on but it's still better than doing homework.

I absentmindedly looked at my curtains and noticed they were open. I could've sworn I closed those when I left out this afternoon. I hated when I did that, it's very rare that I do forget but still. I'm a very private person; you don't need to be looking in my window even if it is on the sixth floor. I don't know why I'm like that, but if I had to guess I'd say it's because I'm a little OCD. I like things the way I put them. My shoes are in a very specific order from the cleanest to dirtiest. My kitchen is set up perfectly, in my opinion. My bed also has to be made a certain way as well. And last but not least, my curtains _must _be closed when I'm out of the house. I just feel insecure about the whole idea.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear my phone ring. I set down my pizza, wipe my hands, and reach into my back pocket to get my phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, what's up Ichi!?"_ I let out a sigh of relief when I hear that it's just Shuhei. Shuhei is a friend of mine. I've known him since our senior year of high school and he attends my college. We also work at the same club so it's only natural that he has my number.

"Ah nothing, I guess. Why, what's up?"

_"Yumi's out sick so the boss wants to know if you can come in. Since it's spring break and all."_ I hum in understanding. I didn't have anything else to do tonight so what the hell.

"Yeah, I can come in. It'll keep my mind off of the creep that lives next to me."

_"Is he still bothering you? Ichi, I told you what you need to do. Just go to the cops."_

"Well I can't really _do_ anything. He hasn't done anything to harm me. If anything he just seems a little weird. I can't go to the cops with something like that. What am I gonna say, 'This guy is weird, arrest him'. They'll look at me like I'm crazy."

_ "Whatever, you should be careful around that guy. He sounds pretty weird. I'll see you at work."_

"Yeah, later."

_"Later."_ He says as the phone clicks. I sigh. I hadn't planned on working but the thought of work doesn't really bother me. I finish my pizza and prepare for work, but after a nice long nap.

XoXoXOXoXoX

I step out of the shower and make my way to my room. I didn't waste time putting on a towel considering I live alone. I dried off and put on my underwear and what not. Once fully clothed, I grab the keys to my Jeep and head for the door. I lock the door behind me and head for the elevator. Once again, I feel a chill go up my spine. I turn around to see the creep next door looking out of his door directly at me.

"Goin' somewhere, Kurosaki?" I practically sprinted to the elevators, repeatedly jabbing the down button. When I safely made it inside I pressed the 'close doors' button and pressed 1. That guy is really starting to creep me out.

The elevator opens and I walk to the parking lot to get in my car. Taking a quick survey of my surroundings, I pull off and drive to work. It doesn't take me long to get there since it's about 6 blocks away. I park in the employee parking lot and step out. I flash the body guard my ID and he lets me through. Making my way to the bar is always the hardest part of getting to work. With people trying to grind and hump against you while you're walking, it feels like you're on Wipe Out or some other physically dangerous show, but I finally reach the bar and put on my name tag.

"Welcome, welcome Ichi. You get groped on the way here?" Shuhei asks as he fixes the customer a drink.

"Nah, not today. It's still early so I guess people aren't too drunk to function yet."

"Hmm, I guess." Was all Shuhei said. We normally got a lot of work done here. We share a few laughs, talk, and even have a few drinks but nothing that would stop us from working. Working here was good pay and it worked around our school schedule. All in all, I loved my job and the drunken idiots that came with it. Shuhei served the guy his drink and went back to take the other guys order. I, on the other hand, started to clean a few of the shot glasses that were used by previous customers. I could see Shuhei on my come up beside me to get the ingredients for the customers drink. I turn back to place the clean shot glasses back on the rack.

"Heh, look at the guy Rangiku managed to pull tonight." Shuhei says to me over the semi loud music. I laugh a little at that. Rangiku comes here every Friday and Saturday to "Get her party on" as she calls it. So it's no surprise that she pulls a different guy every week, I mean with her looks she could have any man she wanted with the right kind of persuasion. I peek up to see who she managed to trick this week. I drop the shot glass I had been putting away when I saw who she was dancing with.

"Oh my God. Shuhei, that's him! That's the weirdo from my apartment. T-The stalker guy. Elevator creep-o whatever! That's him!" I scream.

"Ichi you sure? That guy seems pretty normal; when you look pass the blue hair anyway."

"Yes I'm sure. He's following me, I'm sure of it."

"Well why don't you take the rest of the night off and sleep at my place. I'll cover for you and tell boss man Kenny what's goin' on. You just go to my house and chill. Lock the doors as soon as you get inside then text me, alright." I was so scared that I couldn't talk so I shake my head slowly. I hurriedly take off the apron as make a mad dash for my car.

XoXoXOXoXoX

I had been at Shuhei's house for one day. I felt safe enough to go back to my own home. I couldn't stay here forever, practically because Shuhei's house is a mess and I missed being in my own home. And I'm sure Shuhei's going to murder me if I organize one more thing in his house. It's kind of late at night, about 9 o'clock. Shuhei said he didn't want me to go home by myself so he opted for driving home with me. We pull up at the complex and get out of the car.

"You know you don't have to walk me inside. I can manage."

"Yeah, so what? I'm just being a good friend and making sure you're okay. I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to you when I could've done something to prevent it." I guess he had a point. He was only trying to help me. We got in the elevator and waited. Once it stopped on my floor Shuhei watched from the elevator as I walked to my apartment door and waited. I waved him a goodbye as the doors closed. I then looked back to see if the creep was out, which he wasn't. I proceed to open my door.

Now remember when I said I was a little OCD? Now to the ordinary eye it seems like my apartment is fine but to me everything was all over the place. My plant had been moved slightly, the living room window was open and most of all the curtains were open. I know for a fact I closed those when I left.

"What the fuck happened to my…" I then feel something hard hit my head rather hard making my vision black out. "Apartment?" I could feel myself hit the ground but I couldn't respond at all. I could only see darkness.

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Fuck my head hurts." I groan as I try to sit up. I find that I can't do that because I'm tied up. Why? I have no freakin' clue. I also notice that my living room lights are on. I look over at my couch and see a figure but I can't make it out clearly. When my vision adjusts to the light, I see the blue hair creep sitting crossed-legged on my couch. He looks over at me, smiles and gives me a two finger salute.

"Yo." That is it.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE, YOU FUCKING WERIDO!?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"You've got to be kidding me? Why am I yelling at you!? You broke into my apartment and tied me up, what the fuck do you mean why am I yelling at you!?" I scream at the obviously retarded man.

"I didn't break in, the door was unlocked."

"That's breaking in!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"How is it not breaking in!? Just because the door was unlocked?"

"Yes."

"If I'm not here to open the door myself and let you in willingly, it's breaking in. Why are you here anyway!?"

"Well I saw you at the club yesterday but you were working so I didn't want to bother you. One minute I'm dancing with this chick and I look over and you're gone. I thought something had happen to you. So when I got home later that night I knocked on your door. When you didn't answer I just assumed you were still working. But the next morning when I knocked on your door you still didn't answer. I tried opening the door and it opened. I can tell by looking at you that you're not the type of person to leave your door unlocked so when I got inside I poked around a bit, searching for signs that someone broke into your apartment. I couldn't find anything so I sat down on the couch because I was tired. I fell asleep by accident and I rolled over and hit my head which caused me to wake up. As I was getting up I heard sounds at the door. I thought it was someone trying to steal from you or something so I grabbed remote and hid behind the door. When the door opened, I hit the person over the head as hard as I could, successfully knocking the person out. Only to find out the person was you. Pretty funny story, right?"

I stared at this guy in disbelief. He had to be out of his mind.

"You broke into my apartment thinking something had happened to me. Fell asleep on my couch. And then knocked me unconscious because you thought I was a burglar?"

"That's exactly right." He said with a big smile.

"Are you out of your mind!? If you hear keys, it's obviously because I have keys to my apartment! And look what you did my apartment! The shoes are all over the place. I had them arranged from cleanest to dirtiest. Now look at them?"

"You're tied up. Should you really be concerned with shoes right now?"

"Then un-fucking-tie me!"

"No, you might try to hurt me."

"You're damn right I'm gonna hurt you. I knew you were a stalker." The creep stares at me for a second and then bursts into laughter.

"You think I'm a stalker?" he says in between laughs.

"Hell yeah!"

"W-Why? I haven't done anything to you, haha!"

"What do you mean? You stalk me all the time. Like when you stand in the lobby waiting for me every day."

"I wait there because I get off work about 5 minutes before you get home. I get my mail to pass the time while I wait for you. The only reason I wait for you is so I can try and talk to you but when you look in my direction I lose my nerv. You're just too damn cute for your own good." I blush when he calls me cute.

"What about when you sniffed me?"

"I can't help that you smell nice. I just wanted to see if the scent was actually coming from you. And I was right."

"You licked me."

"I wanted to do more than that but didn't want to scare you off." When he said that his voice gets a little deeper and he leers at me.

"W-Well what about you peeking out of your door yesterday?"

"You got a nice ass." His guy is really gonna get it when I manage to get untied.

"Well how did you know my name? I didn't tell you…" I ask warily. He smiles at me.

"Well that's true but remember I baked you a pie when you first moved here. You weren't home so I just left it at the door and signed my name. You must have eaten it because you replied back saying that you enjoyed the pie and then you signed _your _name. By the way, you didn't give my pie dish back." I stare blankly at him. The pieces of the puzzle suddenly fit.

"Wait, wait, wait! _You're_ Greenjow?"

"Grimmjow, and yes I am."

"Soo you're not a stalker and some weird creepy dude that wants to fuck me?"

"Well I do want to fuck you…But not by force." I blush again. It's weird, now that I figured out Grimmjow wasn't a complete stalker, I found myself slightly attracted to the man. I mean, he was gorgeous.

"Can you untie me now?"

"Mm, nah. I like you better tied up. All most like a present."

"Untie me you pervert!"

"Has anybody ever told you that you're sexy mad. I like that…"

"Go die!"

"Oooh, feisty."

"If you don't untie me right now, I'll-"

"You'll what? Hate to break it to you but you're still tied up. I could do anything I wanted. And you…couldn't do a thing. In fact…" he says as he leans close to my face.

"I think I will." He reaches for my shirt and pulls it up some.

"H-Hey! Quit it, mm…" He runs a hand over my body gently. It would be a lot easier to resist him if I got laid more often. Grimmjow makes his way to my neck as he plays with my nipples. He licks and sucks at my neck and I grunt his name.

"Heh, you like that? Must be one of those sensitive types."

"I'm not sensitive. I-It's just been a while." I moan as he bites down on my neck. He flicks his tongue over my ear and speaks.

"Well then, how bout' we make up for lost time, yeah?" God his voice was like an orgasm ten times over. I felt like I couldn't breathe I was so turned on.

"How bout' I just stop toying with you and get to the good shit." He said as he roughly pulls my pants down. My erection bounced a little when he did that. Grimmjow strokes my dick slowly and teasingly. I didn't have to ask him to stop because he stopped on his own. He immediately started sucking me. He sucked slowly at first but eventually he sped up. I couldn't take how great he was at this.

"MM fuck Grimmjow." He pulled off but kept stroking it.

"Keep moaning my name just like that, Kurosaki." He said as he went back to sucking me. He sucked on the underside of my dick and licked his way down to my balls, sucking them into his mouth one at a time. It. Felt. Great.

"Grimm-Grimmjow untie me." he grunts at me but reaches up to pull the string that held my arms together. I wanted nothing more than to just grip my fingers in Grimmjow's hair as he was sucking me.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjow, G-Grimm. Fuck, Fuck!" He pulled off again.

"Don't want you to come until I'm inside you."

"You've got to be k-kidding me." I say tiredly. He smiles at me.

"Afraid not. But I promise you, you'll love it when I'm inside you. Fucking you until you can't remember your own name. You'll be moaning my name so much you'll think it's yours. Would you like that, Kurosaki?" I shiver as he says my name. Now that was just pure arousal. The man could make me cum by just looking at me.

"Whatever, just hurry up." I tell him trying not to sound so slutty. Grimmjow began sucking on his fingers to get them slick. Once he's done he sticks the first finger inside me.

"Nngh, God. It's been way too long." I moan out. It felt so good to have something inside me. Soon after the first finger, Grimmjow adds another. He thrusts his fingers quickly and then pushes inside deeper, hitting my prostate.

"Holy-Nnghh fuck!" I scream. Grimmjow removes his fingers and spit on his hand. I frown at that but I didn't have shit else he could use as lube.

_I gotta remember to go shopping_

I watch as Grimmjow lines himself up with my ass. He looks me in my eyes as he penetrates me.

"Damn, you weren't bullshitting when you said it's been a while. You're really fucking tight." Grimmjow grunts out. Grimmjow slowly pulls back but thrusts inside hard. Maybe it's just Grimmjow or maybe I've turned into a complete masochist but I don't remember liking rough sex some much.

"Ahn g-good. So fucking good Grimmjow." I moan loudly. I never thought I'd be fucking on my floor when I came home today but here I am. Grimmjow quickens his thrusts and I black out a little. I grab Grimmjow shoulders bringing them close to my body.

"Hahnn, ha, Grimmjoooow. I'm gonna cum. Grimmjow. Annh Ha nnghn. AHN MM FUCK!" I yell as I bite his shoulder. He grunts in pain or pleasure as I shoot streams on cum on his nicely chiseled abs. Grimmjow thrusts a little more before cumming deep inside me. I really don't mind at this point. He holds himself above me as he tries to catch his breath. He pulls out slowly and I grunt as I feel his cum drip from my ass. Not the best of feelings but what are you gonna do?

"That was good." He says.

"Mm, yeah. Now get out of my house." Grimmjow laughs and fixes himself, tucking his dick back in his pants.

"I never figured you'd be the type to fuck and kick out."

"Would you rather I fuck and kick your ass?"

"No sir. I'll be on my way then. Can you at least walk me to the door sweet heart?"

"I'll walk you so I can slam the door in your face." I say as I stand up slowly meeting Grimmjow at the door. I watch as he opens the door and walks out but still stands in front of my door way. He opens his mouth to say something but I slam the door shut before he can say anything. I let out a sigh. I then hear him knock.

"Call me!"

"Go away. Fucking creep." I mutter as I smile to myself

**Yay! All done! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Be honest, you thought Grimmjow was a creep at first. Thanks for reading, remember to review. Until next time Bye-Bye!**


End file.
